finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Defender (weapon)
The Defender , also called Defend and Defense, is a recurring knight sword in several Final Fantasy games. It usually raises the user's Defense stat or helps protect them in some way. Appearances ''Final Fantasy The Defender is not as powerful as Excalibur or Masamune, but it casts Blink when used as an item in battle. It is usable by the Knight, Ninja, and Red Wizard jobs, and provides 30 Attack and 35 Accuracy. It is found in the Waterfall Cavern. Due to the critical hit bug found in the original versions of ''Final Fantasy, the Defense sword is technically the most powerful weapon available to the Red Wizard, assuming the Masamune is given to a different character. Although the Red Wizard can also use the Sun Sword—which has slightly higher attack power—the Defense sword's high critical rate will ensure it inflicts a greater degree of damage per hit. ''Final Fantasy II The Defender is found in the Cyclone, and provides 78 Attack, 64% Accuracy, and 8% Evasion. Final Fantasy III The Defender is a greatsword that can be used by most Knight classes. It is bought at the Ancient Ruins and ''Invincible (NES version only) for 16,500 gil and is found in the Temple of Time. It casts Protect when used as an item in battle and provides 95 Attack and 5 Vitality when equipped. ''Final Fantasy IV The Defender is a greatsword for Cecil and Kain. It is found in a monster-in-a-box chest on the third floor of the Passage of the Eidolons. It provides 105 Attack, 40 Accuracy, +15 Defense, and casts Protect when used as an item. This weapon is metallic. In the ''Easy Type version, it was renamed to Sword of Protection. In the 3D versions, it has an attack power of 105 with an accuracy of 90 with the same properties as the 2D versions. It can be equipped by Dark Knight Cecil and Golbez if hacked into the party. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years The Defender is a sword found at the end of the Lunarians' second Challenge Dungeon. It is Golbez's best weapon in the Lunarians' Tale. Final Fantasy V The Defender is a sword for Knights and Gladiators. It can be found in the right section of Fork Tower, and stolen from Sea Devil (rare) or Landcrawler (rare). Similar to the Main Gauche and Sasuke's Blade, it has a 25% chance to parry blockable enemy attacks. It provides 96 Attack, 99 Hit Rate, and casts Protect when used as an item. Final Fantasy IX The Defender is one of Steiner's swords which can be bought in Bran Bal and Daguerreo for 9,340 gil. It teaches Thunder Slash and provides 65 Attack, as well as halving Ice and Lightning-elemental damage. Final Fantasy X The Defender is one of Yuna's rods. Any of her weapons turns into the Defender when its dominant ability is be either Counterattack or Evade & Counter. Final Fantasy XII The Defender is the second weakest greatsword, with the Claymore being the weakest. It can be bought at Balfonheim Port for 13,000 gil, dropped from Leynir (rare), and as a reward after helping the "Miffed Moogle" at the Balfonheim chocobo stables as part of the Great Cockatrice Escape sidequest. The Defender has an Attack power of 91, and also grants an Evasion rating of 35, making it the second most evasive weapon in the game, eclipsed only by the Wyrmhero Blade that has a rating of 50. The Defender's combo rate, however, is only 5%, less than that of an average greatsword. All greatswords have 2.47s charge, and 1.2s action time, making them average what it comes to attacking speed. The Defender can only be equipped by characters with the Greatsword 2 license. In the ''International Zodiac Job System version, the Defender can be equipped by the White Mage, Red Mage, and Knight. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings The Defender is Basch's default weapon. It is also part of the Tiger's Tactics Recipe Book, and requires a Durable Metal and Robust Carapace x2 to craft. It provides +80 Attack, +40 Magick, and +60 Speed. It uses a generic knightsword sprite during battle. Final Fantasy Tactics The Defender can be stolen from Dycedarg Beoulve in Eagrose Castle and from Meliadoul Tengille in the Free City of Bervenia, or poached from Elder Treant, and is also Beowulf's default weapon. It can also be obtained via Rendezvous. It is the weakest of the knight swords, but adds 60% to a character's physical Evade when used with Weapon Guard. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance The Defender is a knightsword that may be equipped by the Templar, Defender, and Paladin classes. It is one of the weaker and most common knightswords, being only a plain steel blue blade with no defining features. It can be obtained from Cyril for 4,000 gil and any other town for 4,500 gil. It teaches Nurse to Paladins for 100 AP and Hibernate to Defenders for 100 AP. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Defender is one of the weakest knightswords, providing +35 Attack. It can be bought for 1,000 gil in the shop after creating it in the Bazaar after using a Wind Stone, Zirconium, and Fury Fragments, and teaches Nurse to Paladins and Hibernate to Defenders. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles The Defender is a Clavat weapon that can forged with the Victorious Weapon scroll, Iron x2, an Ogre Fang, and 500 gil. It is one of two weapons with the Focus Attack Bash, which involves rushing to a target and smashing the foe with one's shield to then stabbing them with the sword. The other weapon is the Steel Blade. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates The Defender is a weapon for Clavats. Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time The Defender is a relatively weak sword that can be equipped by all tribes. It provides 30 attack at level 1 and 120 attack at level 30, has 1 empty slot, and costs 600 gil to buy. It can also be created for 150 gil by using Iron x3 and Copper. When turned into a jewel, a level 3-9 Defender makes a Guard Stone 1, level 10-19 makes a Anti-Zap Stone 4, and level 20-30 makes a Small Citrine. The Final Fantasy Legend The weapon Defend has a sword icon before its name. It can be bought in Base Town for 48,000 GP. It has 50 uses and an attack power of 12, the damage formula for Defend is base on Strength. May block an enemy attack with 50% success. Final Fantasy Legend II The weapon is called Defend and it has a sword icon before its name. It can be found in Nasty Dungeon and Valhalla Palace. It has 40 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 117 and increases their Def by 26. The damage formula for Defend is the user's Str x14. It can also block melee attacks with 80% chance of success. Final Fantasy Legend III The weapon is called Defense (Defender in the Japanese version) and it has a sword icon before its name. It is the most powerful sword in terms of attack power, and it can be bought in the Dwelg Town for a large price of 25,000 GP. Bravely Default Bravely Second: End Layer Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy The Defender is a level 64 sword that increases Attack by 40 and increases base Bravery by 30% at the start of a battle. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 20,160 gil, a Coral Sword, Dewdrop Pebble x3, and Transmogridust x4. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Defender returns as a level 60 greatsword that provides +55 Attack, -1 Defense, and +5% Physical Damage. It can be obtained by trading 113,800 gil, Zweihander, Sphinx Fang, and Stalwart's Desire x5. Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Defender grants +5 to Attack. It can be equipped by Knight, Mystic Knight, Cecil, Bartz, Cloud, Squall, Seifer, Steiner, and Vaan. It uses its ''Final Fantasy IX design. ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Mobius Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Non-Final Fantasy appearances Kingdom Hearts The Defender is one of Goofy's shields. It has a 0.2% chance to be dropped by the . ''Live A Live The Defender appears in the Medieval chapter as a low level sword. Etymology Defender means a person who defends someone or something. Gallery Defender FFI Art.png|Official art from Final Fantasy and Final Fantasy II. FF1-NES-Defense.png|''Final Fantasy'' (NES). FF1-GBA-Defender.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PS/GBA). DefenderFF1.png|''Final Fantasy'' (PSP). FFII NES Defender Sword.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (NES). FFII GBA Defender.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PS). FFII Defender GBA.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (GBA). FFII PSP Defender.png|''Final Fantasy II'' (PSP). Defender FFIII Art.png|Original art from Final Fantasy III. FFIII NES Defender.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (NES). FFIIIDS Defender.png|''Final Fantasy III'' (DS). FF4-SleepBlade.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4-Defender-DS.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (DS). FF4PSP Weapon Defender.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The Complete Collection. DefenderWeapon.jpg|Final Fantasy V. Broadsword - FF5.png|Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Defender-ffix-sword.png|Defender's in-game model from Final Fantasy IX. FFX_Weapon - Staff 3.png|''Final Fantasy X. Defender-ffxii.png|Final Fantasy XII. Defender.jpg|Final Fantasy XII. FFXIIRW - Generic Knightsword Sprite.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Defender.gif|Final Fantasy Tactics. Defender FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFLII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Sword In-battle Sprite.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. RoF Defender.PNG|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates. EoT Defender.png|Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time. Bravely Default Defender.jpg|Bravely Default. FFD Defender.png|Final Fantasy Dimensions. PFF Defender Icon.png|Icon in ''Pictlogica Final Fantasy. FFAB Defending Sword SR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR). FFAB Defender SR.png|Second version of Defender in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR). FFAB Defending Sword SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+). FFAB Defender SR+.png|Second version of Defender in Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade (SR+). FFAB Defender SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR). FFAB Defender FFII SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) FFII. FFAB Defender DFF SSR.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR) DFF. FFAB Defender SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+). FFAB Defender FFII SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) FFII. FFAB Defender DFF SSR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SSR+) DFF. FFAB Defender FFT UR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (UR+) FFT. Defender ATB.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Defender FFI.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFI. FFRK Defender FFII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFII. FFRK Defender FFIV.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIV. FFRK Defender FFIX.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFIX. FFRK Defender FFXII.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFRK Defender FFT.png|''Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFT. MFF Defender Icon.png|Icon in Mobius Final Fantasy. it:Defender (arma) Category:Greatswords